Several arrangements are presently known in the industry to produce vibrations. These arrangements undergo repetitive starting and stopping to select between vibration and nonvibration modes. The numerous startings and stoppings unavoidably speeds up mechanical wear and remarkably increases energy consumption and expense.
To avoid these drawbacks, the vibrating arrangement or unit of the present invention has been devised, and is particularly designed to be used in vibrocompressing machines in the manufacture of concrete molded components.
The vibrating arrangement of this invention comprises a vibrating table driven by two vibration generators each made up by two coaxial rotating shafts with eccentric masses. The two vibration generators are arranged in parallel and are driven in opposite directions by a drive chain engagement. This drive chain arrangement can be adjusted, while effecting rotation of the vibration generators, to relatively adjust the vibration generators from a vibration generating position to a nonvibration position without stopping the rotation of the overall arrangement.
To provide for a more detailed description of the present invention, the annexed figures illustrate, by way of example, a preferred embodiment.